


Bumblebee: Unmoving: Part 1

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Unmoving [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: After the battle of Haven, Jaune pushes Yang and Blake into a room and won't move until they settle their differences.  They then say all the things they've wanted to say to each other.BumblebeePost-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Unmoving [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564843
Kudos: 14





	Bumblebee: Unmoving: Part 1

Jaune: *ushers Blake and Yang into a bedroom*

Jaune: *closes the door, and props the nearby chair in front of*

Jaune: *sits on the chair and just stares at them*

Yang: You want to tell us what the hell is going on?

Jaune: I'm not moving.

Yang: What, forever?

Jaune: As long as it takes.

Yang: Is there a reason I don't just punch you through the door?

Jaune: We are guests here. We cannot treat our hosts that way.

Yang (looking at Blake): He does kinda have a point.

Blake: *sits on the bed*

Yang: *looks at her longingly*

Yang: *stares at Jaune*

Jaune: Pretend I'm not here.

Yang: Do you want to tell us what kind of game you are playing?

Jaune: Who said I am playing a game? The only way to get me to move, is to kill me, and I kinda of hope we're close enough that you wouldn't want to kill me.

Yang: You haven't exactly given us a reason.

Jaune: And I don't intend to.

Yang: *hair glows, eyes turn red*

Yang: *punches at Jaune*

Jaune: *stands in time and reaches his hands forward, using his aura to block the blow*

Yang: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!

Yang: *tries to punch him again*

Jaune: *once again uses his aura to block her attack*

Yang: *tries to punch at him with her left hand*

Jaune: *uses his aura to block her attack*

Yang: *screams*

Jaune: *steps forward and pushes her back*

Yang: *falls back into Blake's arms*

Blake: *shushes into her ear*

Yang: *screams again*

Yang: How could he?..

Blake (whispering): He's our friend.

Yang: *screams*

Blake (whispering): Our dear friend.

Yang: But, he!..

Yang: But why?!..

Yang: But why did you leave?!

Jaune: *sits back down*

Blake: *let's go of Yang*

Yang: *stands up, trying her best to control her rage, and slowly her rage turned into anger*

Yang (at Blake): Why?!

Yang: *eyes moistens*

Yang: How could you leave?!..

Blake: *turns black, with her real self scampering to the back of the bed*

Yang: I?!.. We?!

Yang: *tears fall down her cheeks*

Yang: I - LOVE - YOU!

Blake: *turns her head to look at Yang, tears falling down her cheeks*

Blake: I - COULDN'T - HURT YOU?!

Yang: I WOULD DIE FOR YOU! IT WASN'T LOSING THE ARM THAT HURT ME! IT WAS YOU!

Blake: I COULDN'T SEE YOU LIKE THAT! I just... everyone around me just gets hurt... everything I love falls apart!

Yang: Losing my arm was a lot better than what you did here!

Yang: *clutches her heart*

Yang: I've never been serious!.. My entire life!.. I've always, ALWAYS been casual with everything! But you! You, Ruby, and Weiss, the first thing in my life I was serious about! The first time I was truly happy was in the Emerald Forest! When RWBY and JNPR first got together. It clicked. It worked, it was as if a switch was flipped in my heart... my head!.. We were finally together! Didn't you feel it!

Blake: I loved you more than anyone else I have in my life!, but the things I love always get hurt!

Yang: Duh, huntress. We both knew what this meant when we applied at Beacon. We both knew we would be constantly risking our lives. Ruby and me lost our mother to...

Blake: I thought Raven was your?..

Yang: She never acted like a mom! Summer did!

Yang: I'm sorry. I didn't... you didn't deserve...

Blake: Yes, I did... I ran... Running from you is the worst mistake I have ever made in my life, and I don't know how I could make it up to you!

Yang (muttering with tears pouring down her face): You don't have to! *sniff* You just have to be with me!

Blake: *pounces from the back of the bed into Yang's arms*

Blake: *curls up in Yang's arms, and the two simply enjoy their embrace.

Blake: *eventually opens her eyes, and no longer sees Jaune*

Yang: *follows Blake's gaze*

Yang: *sniff* He... he...

Blake: *embraces Yang from behind*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189530220534/bumblebee-unmoving-part-1) tumblog.


End file.
